In the daily School Life
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: Olivia now goes back to school. She meets her friend Saeyoung once again, but there are new characters awaiting her. Who are they? What do they want her? It becomes a choice on what she does, who she's with and who she hangs around with. Will she be peaceful at school like before, or will it all change?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone~ Olivia here, I wanted to say hello and that none of the characters except me in the story are mine. If the were, I would have made so many things of them lol ; The places are not mine either~

Ring~ Ring~

I opened my eyes to see my phone ringing. Who's calling me!? I decided to answer "Hello?" ...No answer. I said hello again and I heard a familiar voice yell, "GET YOUR ASS UP OLIVIA! IT'S 7:40 AM, SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES!" I looked at the caller ID, "Saeyoung?" His voice calmed down for a while, "Yeah Olivia it's me, your friend Saeyoung! Come on! You have to hurry up for the ceremony." I yawned, "Okay, I'll be there soon." I looked at my phone and he was right, I only had about 20 minutes to get to school.

I ran into the restroom, nearly tripping on some shoes, and brushed my teeth. My sister opened the door and gave me a 5 small lecture of "how bad I am at driving." Pshh, She's probably just jealous of how I am. I pushed her out of the room and got my uniform on. I grabbed all of my stuff and headed downstairs. "Hello sweetie, your toast with cheese is ready for you," I heard my mother say. I got my backpack, ate the toast, said goodbye and headed to my car. "Forgot these," my sister yawned as she threw my car keys to me. "Thanks! See y'all later!" And off I went.

I checked my clock in the car, and it read 7:45 am. Maybe some music will calm me down, so I put some Hamilton on. "I may not live to see my glory~ But I've seen wonders great and small~ But if the tomcat can get married~ There's hope- AHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to see a blue haired man in the middle of the road. I stopped the car and looked for the blue haired boy. "Oh god... did I just run over someone!?" I hit my head on the steering wheel and a honk came out of my car with a boy yawning. I honked again, and the boy got up. He's alive! Yes! I turned on my music again and lowered the window to say, "Hey, your going to the highschool down the block right? If you want to be there fast please get in."

He smiled and got in the car. Why was he smiling? I drove us to the school and asked the boy for his name, and if he needed help. His name was Tom? I didn't hear him too well, hopefully he wasn't sick. I nodded and told him where to go, then ran into the building to meet Saeyoung. Saeyoung had a frown on him face when I got there, "Why didn't you wake up early? I called and texted you last night to wake up early!" I yawned and apologized. He smiled, and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Your hair isn't fixed," he laughed. I turned red with embarrassment and turned my curly hair into a bun. We walked to the auditorium and took a seat. The principal gave out a small speech saying how he's glad to see everyone and etc. I yawned and tried not to fall asleep in the classroom.

When the principal stopped talking and he met everyone, he dismissed us. We went to our lockers to put away our backpacks while a girl runs into me. Oof! I stepped back rubbing my head, the girl who ran into me apologised and went back to running in the hallways. Weird...But I felt like I have seen her somewhere.

 _-Okay so I'm gonna end it here. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review down below! See ya next time! Lol_

 _#StayKawaii_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone welcome back! I'm finally updating this chapter lol. Thank you so much Terilinan! Your review made so happy that I almost cried. Thank you! And now let's get on with the chapter!_

 _-(Still Olivia's POV)_

I finally made it to reading class, but I never got to see the girl's face. She had brown short hair, but that's all I could remember. Opening the door, I saw Saeyoung sitting down, reading a book. A book? No he hardly reads books, is he on his phone watching videos again? Ughh I don't need him to get his phone taken away!

I went to him, "Hey Saeyoung!" He got startled and his eyes looked at me, "Oh Olivia! You scared me!" He looked at me while he put away some items beneath the desk, "A-As you can see, I was reading about Genetics." I laughed, " Sure, but the book it upside down. Oh! Want me to sit next to you?" He quickly nodded, closing the book, and pointed at a desk on the left side of him, letting me sit besides the window.

I yawned and opened my teal binder. I frowned and looked on the side of it finding some drawings of hearts on flowers. When did these appear? I flipped my binder back to where it was in the beginning and decided to wait for the teacher.

I turned my head to the right, seeing Saeyoung getting on his phone again. i

smiled watching him play games and giggled whenever his hair got in his face, making him flip it back. His orange-red hair was kinda wavy today. He paused the game and looked at me, "What's so funny?" I smiled, "Your hair keeps getting in the way. Here, take the hair clip okay? Put it in your hair so that it doesn't fall. Plus you look cute when your concentrating on the game." Saeyoung blushed, and got the clip, making him take off his jacket, trying to make him sexy, "But I'm not cute. I'm spicy hot!" I laughed so much that I almost cried with joy, and Saeyoung started laughing too. We began playing Thumb-War and the teacher entered the room. Great, another introduction to listen today. I put my head down and faced outside. My eyes closed and I felt my body relaxed.

-Saeyoung's _POV-_

I saw Olivia fall asleep so I covered her face with a book so she would look like she's reading. Her face was so cute, and her curly hair covered her eyes, making her move it to the side while she slept. Her eyes were a beautiful shade a brown, but I don't like them being covered up. I was so scared that she caught me playing on my phone. I began to put some notes down, "Remember these codes for the game, fix the lighting here, change the coding here and the dialog as well." I made sure she was not away and wrote down what she said to me. My game was about her, yes, it was a dating simulator where I dated Olivia on my phone. Of course nobody knew except me, and I want to keep it that way.

The teacher took role and called her name so I played her voice on my phone, making it seem like she was awake. " _Thank goodness the teacher thought it_ _was her_ " I thought. I really don't want her to get in trouble... if she does, it means less time for me to be with her! When I yawned, a young boy with shiny silver that looked like Olivia's and my age, stared through the window of the door. We made eye contact, and he walked away. " _Who was he? Did he want to see Olivia?" I thought._ Oh well, I'll have to look at his profile later.

I unlocked my phone and took a picture of Olivia sleeping, making sure the teacher didn't see me. After a while, the bell rang, letting me wake up Olivia again today. Her voice was groggy at first, but once she remembered she was at school, she got up and walked quickly to the door making her head to class. I laughed while I got my book, and headed to my next class.

I sighed sitting in my science class when I didn't see Olivia enter my class, but the silver haired boy passed by me again. What is he doing? The tardy bell rang and the teacher walked it to introduce herself. Great, another 30 minutes of this.

 _-Okay, so I'm_ _going to end it here. It was a pretty short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I have so much writing to do, but it won't stop me! If you can, please leave a review below! Okay, see you next time!_

 _Bye bye! #StayKawaii_


End file.
